Alternate ending
by Luv4AriG
Summary: This is a different ending for the book that I had to write for english class. I hope you enjoy.


_**Hey everyone. This is an alternate ending I had to write for school. Please tell me what you think.**_

As Bruno and Shmuel were looking for Shmuel's father, Bruno saw a familiar figure in the distance. When they got closer to the figure, Bruno realized it was his father.

"Father! What are you"?

Bruno said, but before he could finish, Shmuel cupped his hand over Bruno's mouth.

"Shh! You're lucky he didn't hear you". "We would be in great trouble". Shmuel warned.

"It's okay, my father will is a good soldier". "He will protect you".

"You don't understand Bruno, people aren't always as they seem".

"Don't say that about my father". "He is the best soldier ever"!

"Bruno look, this is what's really going on and what your father is doing to us". Shmuel said, while gesturing over to Bruno's father.

What Bruno saw astonished him. There in front of him, his father was beating the people who were too weak to work anymore.

"See, your father isn't the great guy you thought he was".

Bruno thought for a moment. For the first time, Bruno actually realized what was going on.

"I have an idea". "Why don't you escape from the out-with and come live with me"? Bruno suggested.

"But, I'm not allowed"! "I will get caught if I try to escape." Shmuel said sadly.

"It's ok, you won't get caught, but you are going to have to trust me".

Bruno said while taking Shmuel by the arm over to the fence. With one swift motion, Bruno lifted up the fence just enough so Shmuel could fit through. Unfortunately, Shmuel was only strong enough to get down on the ground. So Bruno had to get on his knees and push Shmuel under the fence. Once they were both on the other side, Bruno put the clothes he had worn first, back on.

"Take off your clothes Shmuel". Bruno said in a hurry.

"Why do I have to take off my clothes"? Shmuel asked.

"It's easier for the soldiers to spot you if you wearing your striped pajamas". Bruno said obviously.

"Won't they still be able to see me since I will be the only naked person around on the other side of the fence"? Shmuel asked.

"Not as much as if you were wearing your striped pajamas".

With that said, Shmuel took off his clothes and they ran back to Bruno's house, careful not to be seen by anyone. As soon as they got to the house, they scurried up the stairs with Bruno following behind to make sure Shmuel didn't fall backwards and get hurt. Shmuel did stumble a few times, but for the most part, he was fine. When they got to Bruno's room, Bruno threw some clothes to Shmuel.

"Put then on". Bruno said sternly, in a way just like his father. Shmuel got a little scared by Bruno's tone and quietly put the clothes on and stood there with his head down.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Shmuel". "Hide under the bed and I will go get some food for us". "What do you like to eat"? Bruno asked.

"Anything is fine". Shmuel said while crowding down under the bed.

"Okay, I will be right back". "Don't come out of your hiding place under no circumstances, until I get back".

Bruno walked down the stairs and was about to go into the kitchen, but his mother called for him.

"Bruno, it's time for dinner"!

Bruno walked into the dining room where his mother, father and his sister, Gretel were already seated around the table. There was another rare visitor though. It was the Fury. Instantly, everything came back to him, about who is father really is. As Bruno sat down at the table, he just stared at his father with a blank expression on his face.

"Is something wrong Bruno"? Mother asked, realizing Bruno wasn't himself.

"I just feel it's wrong to work people to the bone and kill them". Bruno said.

"What did you say"! The Fury said, while choking on his wine.

"Where would you get that idea from"? Father quickly added.

"I don't know". I guess I read it in a book". Bruno said defensively.

After that, everyone sat in silence. Meanwhile, Maria, the housekeeper, went into Bruno's room to put his clothes away. As she was putting them away in their proper place, Maria noticed a sock coming out from under the bed. When she bent down for the sock, she learned that it was still attached to a foot. Knowing that Master Bruno was still downstairs eating with the family, she lifted up the bed skirt. There lying on the floor was the skinniest boy she had ever seen. Maria was so surprised by Shmuel; she gave a high pitched shriek. The whole family came running up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"What is going on"? Father harshly asked.

"Th..There...under the bed"! Maria said frightened.

Father looked under and yanked Shmuel out from under the bed.

"What do you think you are doing here"! Father says, while giving Shmuel a blow to the head.

"No"! "Stop"! "Shmuel is my friend"! Bruno said while trying to run to Shmuel, but mother and Gretel pulled Bruno back. The Fury walked up to Shmuel and started to beat him.

"What do you think you are doing"? "You're hurting him"! "You are a jerk"! Bruno shouted without thinking about what he said.

"Don't you ever defy me like that again"! The Fury shouted in Bruno's face.

"You better control your son, or you are done"! The Fury said towards father.

"Yes, I am sorry sir". "I don't know what got into my son". "He won't be a problem any longer, because he is going back to Berlin with his mother and sister". Father said.

"Very well then". "I will be on my way". "I expect that you will take of this". The Fury said, while pointing toward Shmuel.

Once the Fury left, father violently took Shmuel out of the room. After a few seconds of awkward silence, mother and Gretel left Bruno to sit quietly in his room. Bruno couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He knew he had to do something to help Shmuel. After all, it was his entire fault. A loud door slam broke Bruno out of his thoughts.

"Bruno"! Father yelled from a distance.

Bruno hurried to get downstairs, because he didn't want to be in any more trouble than he already was.

"Hello father". Bruno said to his father pretending that nothing happened.

"What was that"? Father asked, referring to the earlier events.

"I was just trying to make some friends and have some fun".

"You call making me almost lose my job, fun"!

"I'm sorry father, but I just wanted to be a kid". "Not that you care, or anything".

"And what is that supposed to mean"?

"You have never cared about me and I don't think you would even notice if I wasn't here anymore"!

After that, Bruno walked back up to his room to figure out his plan of action. He decided, he was going to go back over to the fence, but this time he wasn't going to come back. This is exactly what he did.

At 3a.m., Bruno found his striped pajamas, put them on and headed outside. Since it was so dark out, it was hard for him to see at first, but soon enough, his eyes adjusted and he could see somewhat. It felt like he was walking for hours, but in reality, it was only for 45 minutes. As Bruno was walking, he spotted a small boy and he instantly knew it was Shmuel.

"Oh Shmuel"! "I am so sorry about what happened"! Bruno said.

Bruno waited a few moments for a reply from Shmuel, but a reply never came. So, Bruno just assumed that Shmuel was sleeping. Bruno lifted up the fence and squeezed through the opening. He went straight to Shmuel to try to wake him up but,...he didn't. Shmuel felt cold and even though it was dark, Bruno knew that Shmuel was no longer living and that he never would again.

All of a sudden, Bruno felt a sharp pain go through his back. He was shot. Bruno was lying on the ground feeling the blood drain out of him. He knew that there was no chance for him to live. As his blood was depleting, so was his awareness of reality. He kept fading in and out of life and death. Bruno wished he could just be put out of his misery. Before he knew it, he was dead and that was the end of the life of Bruno.

If Bruno was alive, he would see that he was right about what he said to his father. No one knew he was gone, or at least no one cared that he was gone. No one cared if he was living, or living with the dead. In his case, it would be living with the dead. No one care and that's how he spent his life, not being cared for by anyone


End file.
